


New City, New Friends

by babykid528



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, References to Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Darcy are making the move to NYC. Thor, it turns out, isn't the only Avenger excited by this turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New City, New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/gifts).



> This was written for **xsnarkasaurus** for the "avengers_xchng" holiday gift exchange at LJ!
> 
> I'm sorry it's a few hours late. I'm finishing up the semester and my time management is shot to hell. I really hope you enjoy it!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> (Unbeta'd as of now... because my time management is shot to hell. So all mistakes are mine.)

When Jane said they were going to New York City, Darcy was over the moon. It was New York City! She’d only been there once before, on a school trip, but the place had left quite an impression. For one thing, Darcy had never had a better bagel. And Darcy considered herself an expert on bagels. A connoisseur of bagels, if you will. A connoisseur of ALL breads really, but that’s not the point.

 

Darcy couldn’t freaking contain herself, is the point.

 

Jane laughed at her as Darcy actually started flailing and dancing around.

 

“I have the best boss ever!” Darcy exclaimed, stopping her sad excuse for dancing long enough to hug Jane.

 

Jane smiled widely and her cheeks tinged with a blush.

 

“You say that now. Wait until we have to share an apartment the size of a cereal box.”

 

“Who cares!” Darcy told her, holding both of Jane’s shoulders and shaking her slightly, “It’s New York City! That’s easily a trillion times cooler than New Mexico ever was. Both literally and figuratively speaking.”

 

Jane shook her head, but her smile didn’t fade.

 

“You do realize we will be working there, yes? This isn’t a vacation.”

 

“I know.”

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to have a lot for us to do.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Darcy released her friend and waved her off. “I’ll be diligent as ever, boss lady. We’re going to go to the Natural History Museum and see the planetarium and the dinosaur bones when we get there though, yes?”

 

“You are an overgrown child, you know that right?” Jane asked, fondly.

 

“Is that a yes?” Darcy’s eyes were comically wide as she pouted.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Jane told her. “I bet Thor would like to see the museum too. I don’t think he’s been there yet.”

 

Darcy stilled at the suggestion and her lips spread into a wicked grin.

 

“Oh God,” Jane said, “Never mind! You are absolutely not allowed to go to the museum with Thor.”

 

“Too late,” Darcy told her, “You already gave your permission.”

 

“I’m revoking it!”

 

“No can do!” Darcy pulled out her phone.

 

“The world is not ready for this!”

 

“I’m already texting him the good news!”

 

Jane grumbled something obscene beneath her breath.

 

It took no more than ten seconds for Darcy’s phone to ring.

 

She answered it on speakerphone so they could get the full effect of Thor’s booming voice.

 

“Lady Darcy!” he exclaimed, “The museum sounds most invigorating! I cannot wait to share this experience with you and fair Jane!”

 

“I’m excited too, big guy!” Darcy bounced on her feet, “We’re gonna have the best time!”

 

“When will you and Lady Jane be arriving?” He asked.

 

Darcy said, “As soon as we can pack everything and find an apartment.”

 

“Ah! The Man of Iron has more than enough space for the both of you here! I will ask him if it might be okay for you to live at Avengers tower with us!”

 

Jane blushed, “Oh, Thor, honey, we don’t want to impose on Mr. Stark…”

 

“Nonsense! You are my noble lady and Darcy is my noble friend. You both belong here.”

 

Darcy and Jane looked at one another a moment, both too flustered to respond.

 

“Thor,” a British voice interrupted, “Sir would like to offer both Ms. Lewis and Dr. Foster rooms here at the tower.”

 

“JARVIS, thank him heartily! That is most wonderful news!”

 

“Sir says it is his pleasure.”

 

“Actually, I said we need more women around this place anyway, but JARVIS thought that sounded rude,” said a voice that unmistakably belonged to Tony Stark.

 

“Oh my God,” Darcy gasped, “Tony Stark is wire-tapping my phone.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Which one are you?” Tony asked.

 

“The maiden warrior who felled me with her pocket thunder!” Thor answered.

 

“Ms. Lewis,” Tony’s voice took on a decidedly lascivious tone, “I have heard a lot about you…”

 

“Well,” Darcy smirked, “I know way more about you than anyone should know about a stranger, so I guess that makes us even.”

 

Tony’s laugh was light and surprisingly infectious.

 

“Oh, I already like you,” he said.

 

She grinned as Jane’s face fell.

 

“I believe that feeling is mutual,” Darcy told him.

 

“God help us…” Jane mumbled and Darcy swatted at her arm.

 

“I can send a plane to get you and your stuff at the end of the week,” Tony continued, “Will that give you both enough time to pack everything?”

 

“I think we can manage that, yeah,” Darcy said.

 

“Excellent,” Tony said. “I’ll have JARVIS schedule pick up for Saturday morning. We’ll get you here in time for ‘Team Dinner’ night.”

 

“A most excellent plan!” Thor boomed. “I cannot wait to be reunited with my Lady Jane and her fierce companion.”

 

Darcy sniggered. “We can’t wait to see you either, big guy.”

 

“I hope you can’t wait to see me either,” Tony said, somehow more lewdly than he had sounded before.

 

“Oh, I’m pining away here,” Darcy assured him, voice monotone.

 

All Darcy could hear was Tony’s laughter as the call was ended.

 

“This is going to be so freaking cool…” Darcy said as she pocketed her phone.

 

Jane’s only answer was a grimace.

 

***

 

The week passed with surprising speed, but Darcy and Jane did manage to get everything packed up and ready to go. The lab that once seemed so cluttered was now empty and all of their belongings were boxed and placed in a remarkably small pile.

 

“We had a ton of stuff in here…” Darcy looked at the pile of boxes suspiciously. “How are there only that many boxes?”

 

Jane shrugged while taping the last box shut.

 

“I mean, my sweaters alone are taking up two of those boxes. Two big ones…”

 

“You have a lot of sweaters.” Jane commented absently.

 

“I have a lot of everything is my point,” Darcy corrected her. “Why aren’t you marveling at the amazingly small pile of stuff with me?”

 

“Because I’m not insane?” Jane asked.

 

Darcy stuck her tongue out and flipped her off.

 

“Very mature,” Jane responded.

 

“That’s me. Known for my maturity.” Suddenly Darcy straightened up, “Oh HEY! I know what it is! It’s so small because of the equipment!”

 

“What?”

 

“We shipped the equipment with S.H.I.E.L.D. earlier in the week. I forgot. That’s why the pile looks so small.”

 

“Are these really the kinds of conversations I have to look forward to once you arrive?”

 

The two women jumped at the sound of Tony’s muffled voice coming from Darcy’s pants pocket.

 

She scrambled to get her phone out while yelling, “Stop hacking my phone, Stark!”

 

“Now is that any way to talk to your benevolent benefactor?” He asked.

 

Darcy rolled her eyes, “You can’t see, but I’m flipping you off.”

 

“Alright, so, punishment might need to be a thing between you and I, Ms. Lewis.” Tony said, “I’m thinking spankings. At least once a week.”

 

Darcy actually snorted at that. Jane went bright red.

 

“More often if necessary.”

 

“You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk…” Darcy mused before concluding, “I’m pretty sure you couldn’t handle me.”

 

“We shall see,” he replied before disconnecting the call.

 

“Ms. Lewis, Dr. Foster, the jet will be arriving in precisely eleven minutes,” JARVIS told them.

 

“Now how did he do that?” Darcy grinned at her phone.

 

“He must have remote accessed your–”

 

Darcy got a text then and stopped listening to Jane’s techno science babble.

 

The text, predictably, was from Tony:

 

_I sent some presents on the plane. You can thank me later._

A second text arrived:

_Preferably in private._

 

She quirked an eyebrow at the screen.

 

Suddenly the sound of fast approaching engines filled the air.

 

Darcy shielded her eyes against the sun’s glare and she looked out the window. Jane came up next to her, doing the same.

 

A sleek, private jet, with the words “Stark Enterprises” scrawled across the side of it, landed in the desert outside their lab.

 

“No way…” Darcy gaped.

 

“This town is going to start putting two and two together soon if every time stuff drops out of the sky it lands next to us…” Jane mumbled.

 

“Good thing we’re leaving before they can run us out of here,” Darcy told her.

 

They watched as the side hatch opened and stairs lowered. Then two men descended. One of whom, Darcy and Jane knew very well.

 

“MY LADIES!”

 

“Thor!” both Jane and Darcy exclaimed in unison.

 

He bounded toward them, like an eager puppy, and scooped Jane into his arms. He then proceeded to kiss Jane deeply, dipping her backward.

 

“O-Okay then…” Darcy blinked and diverted her eyes.

 

The other man from the plane approached her then.

 

“Umm… hi,” he said looking even more flustered by Thor and Jane’s PDA than Darcy had felt.

 

“Hi,” she said.

 

“I’m Steve,” he told her, offering his hand to shake.

 

She reached out and shook it.

 

He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, a pair of khakis, and aviator sunglasses. His hair looked as if it had been perfectly combed before the desert wind mussed it.

 

“I’m Darcy,” she replied.

 

“Captain, shake hands with my fair Jane,” Thor boomed, and Darcy thought she might pass out.

 

“Oh my God,” she gasped, “Captain? As in **Captain America**?!”

 

He blushed furiously at that.

 

“Just Steve Rogers out of the uniform, ma’am,” he responded, offering his hand to Jane.

 

“This is incredible!” Darcy threw her hands into the air and Thor took that as his cue to pull her into a tight hug.

 

She laughed into his chest as he spun her around.

 

“Tony said you would be loading the plane with your things, so I volunteered to help,” Darcy heard Steve explaining to Jane once Thor released her.

 

“We were just marveling over how few things we actually have,” Darcy told him.

 

“Darcy was marveling,” Jane corrected, “I was finishing packing.”

 

“Come let us load everything so we can take you both to your new home,” Thor said.

 

With four sets of hands, packing the plane went a lot faster than Darcy had been expecting. It wasn’t long before they were all boarding the plane, leaving Santiago, New Mexico behind them for good.

 

The plane interior, as it turned out, was even more lavish than the exterior.

 

“This day is unreal,” Darcy mumbled to herself as she ran her fingers across the soft leather upholstery.

 

“It’s about a five hour ride…” Steve let them know as Jane and Darcy looked around, “There’s actually a room back there where the seats convert into beds…”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Thor was dragging a blushing Jane in the direction Steve had just indicated.

 

“Caveman,” Darcy said and shook her head fondly.

 

When she turned to Steve again he was blushing harder than Jane had been.

 

“Oh, you are precious,” Darcy told him.

 

He cleared his throat then, “Um, thanks. I think.”

 

They were both silent for one long, awkward moment, and then Darcy remembered Tony’s texts.

 

“Hey, I was promised presents!”

 

“Yes,” Steve nodded, looking a bit less mortified again. “Over here.”

 

He gestured her over to the other side of the cabin where he pressed a button and a monitor appeared.

 

“Tony!” Steve yelled into what must’ve been a microphone.

 

Tony’s face popped onto the screen then.

 

Darcy’s eye widened.

 

“Oh hey! That was fast packing,” Tony said. “You guys should actually get here in time for dinner. I’m impressed.”

 

“They didn’t have too much to bring,” Steve said.

 

“Jane doesn’t believe in buying things,” Darcy explained.

 

“How odd,” Tony said.

 

“I know,” Darcy sighed.

 

Tony broke into an enormous grin then.

 

“Nice to finally see your face, Ms. Lewis.”

 

“I like how you said that as if you’ve never seen my face before. Like you haven’t gained access to my S.H.I.E.L.D. file and probably my facebook account already,” she said.

 

Tony’s grin turned into a toothy smile.

 

“So much cheekiness wrapped up in such an enticing package… we’re definitely going to discuss that spanking schedule later.”

 

She laughed.

 

Steve awkwardly cleared his throat then, catching Tony’s attention.

 

“Right,” Tony said, getting back to business, “There are two bags, one for both you and Jane, on board that each contain a Starkphone and Starkpad. They’re personalized for you both and can only be accessed by the programmed owner—”

 

“And you, of course,” Darcy corrected.

 

He smirked, “Yeah, well. My babies. I get control. Anyway, the phone has all your previous numbers in it already, plus any new numbers you may need: all the Avengers, half of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pepper Potts, etc. JARVIS is also installed.”

 

Darcy felt like she was going to bounce out of her skin.

 

“This is like all the best things in the world at once,” she said in a rush.

 

“I aim to please,” Tony said, winking at her.

 

“Should I leave you two alone?” Steve asked.

 

Darcy startled at his voice. When she looked over at him, she noted that he was about two shades away from being maroon.

 

Tony waved him off.

 

“I’m going back to work now,” he said, “I’ll employ the rest of my plan for seduction over dinner.”

 

Darcy could almost feel Steve’s disapproval.

 

“Oh, and there’s a little something extra in your bag, Ms. Lewis,” Tony said, and then the screen went blank.

 

“He sure isn’t one for goodbyes,” she said to Steve.

 

He sighed, “We’re working on it… come on.”

 

Steve made the monitor disappear again before leading Darcy over to one of the couches along the wall. There, a medium-sized black gift bag was waiting for her.

 

Steve told her he’d give her some privacy as she opened it, but to call out if she needed him. He then excused himself through a doorway opposite the door that Thor and Jane had disappeared through.

 

Darcy perched herself on the couch then and dug into the gift bag. Just as promised, there was a Starkpad and Starkphone nestled inside. Darcy turned them both on in a rush of excitement.

 

Tony hadn’t been kidding when he said they’d been specifically programmed. Darcy’s phone had every game and app she’d ever wanted, and then some. It felt like her birthday had come early.

 

Then she remembered the surprise gift in the bottom of the bag still waiting to be opened.

 

She put her electronics aside and dug through the tissue paper until she found a box. She yanked the lid off as quickly as possible and something shiny tumbled out into her lap.

 

She picked it up and examined it.

 

“Oh holy shit he didn’t!” she exclaimed as she realized what it was.

 

She fumbled it back into the box and grabbed her new phone.

 

There was already a text waiting there for her:

 

_So… I’m impatient. Did you like it?_

 

She almost dropped the phone in her excitement:

 

_You built me a freaking TASER!!!!!!! YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND AND JANE’S JUST GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!!!!_

 

He responded immediately with:

 

_I don’t know. Just friends. Not really what I was hoping for._

 

She grinned wickedly at her phone before replying:

 

_Well, there's a thin line between ‘friends’ and ‘I wanna hump your face.’ So…_

 

He didn’t respond to that one immediately and after a few moments, Darcy began to worry that she’d actually overstepped a boundary. She was beginning to wonder if Steve might return to escort her off the plane, when Tony finally responded.

 

_…. So… we are definitely going to have to implement that spanking thing then… starting tonight, I think…_

 

Darcy texted back:

 

_I’ll check my calendar and get back to you._

 

Instead of a new text, her phone beeped a calendar alert at her, letting her know that a meeting with ‘Mr. Stark’ had just been added to her schedule. ‘Location: The Penthouse Suite,’ ‘Time: All Damn Night.’ Then an option came up: ‘Accept or Decline.’

 

Well, there was really only one choice to make here.

 

Darcy leaned back more comfortably into the soft sofa cushions as she chose ‘Accept.’

 

New York City was going to be even more awesome than she had anticipated.


End file.
